


The First

by vega5100



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega5100/pseuds/vega5100
Summary: 就……想写写Begin's Night。





	1. 上篇

后脑仿佛被什么东西狠狠地撞了一下，左翔太郎猛地睁开双眼。视野在眼前忽远忽近地晃了几晃，随后恢复了正常的焦距。这时几分钟前的记忆从他脑海当中倏地一闪而过，整个人就像触电一样地从地上弹了起来。

四周是一片破烂不堪的建筑残迹，在远处尚未熄灭的火光映照下显得分外凄惨。火光之外是浓黑的夜色，头顶上星月无光，断断续续地从身后吹来的风里夹带着一股烧焦的气味，隐隐地能够听到爆炸的声响。

“…再也不要用Fang了……如果再变身一次的话…我就不再是我了……”

虚弱不稳的声音让翔太郎下意识地回过了头。刚刚和自己一起逃出设施的不知名少年蜷缩在一堵倒塌的墙角里，双手抱着膝盖自言自语着，全身不住地瑟瑟发抖。

翔太郎深吸了口气，站起身来朝他走过去。意识似乎还没有彻底夺回对身体的控制权，他脚下有些踉跄。平心而论，这短短的几小时内遭遇到的一连串巨大的冲击早已让他不甚灵光的头脑乱成一团，可本能告诉他眼下实在不是深究这些的时候。他们还没有脱离敌人的控制范围，组织的杀手随时有可能追上来。

“喂，”翔太郎推了推少年的肩。“船在海边呢，该走了。”

少年没有理睬。

“啊——真是的，是这种时候么。”

皱起眉头来抱怨着，翔太郎索性拖着手臂强行将他拽了起来。少年一副失魂落魄的样子，也没有挣扎，任凭他拖着走了几步。

“啊！”

突然想起对方还赤着脚，翔太郎赶快停下来换了个姿势，抓着少年的两臂围在自己颈上，弯腰背起他。

“抓紧点，别松手。”

少年仍没有作出回应。翔太郎只好再次叹口气，加重了手上的力道，向前迈出了第一步。

少年的体重比想象中的轻了许多，但翔太郎依然感到有些吃力。来时的手电筒已经不知道丢到什么地方去了，随着背后的火光越来越遥远，前方的路也越走越黑暗，只能凭借着大致的感觉来判断方向。来到下坡的地方一个不小心脚下踩空，翔太郎惊叫了一声，踉跄着冲了几步才找回平衡，所幸没有跌倒。他弓着腰喘息着，感觉背上似乎压着千斤的重担，一阵绝望的酸楚袭上心头，眼泪跟着便冲了出来。

——真是的，是这种时候么。翔太郎心里想着，用力抽了口气压下翻滚的情绪，松开一只手用袖管擦了擦眼睛，重新调整好姿势，背着少年小心翼翼地沿着斜坡下到岸边。视力已经基本适应了周围的光线，他没费多大力气便找到了藏在礁石之间的那只小船，离他们所在的位置并不远。

就这样翔太郎带着少年离开了孤岛，乘上鸣海庄吉停靠在风都海岸的机车，辗转回到了侦探事务所。到达目的地时翔太郎已经精疲力尽，放开环在肩上的手臂重重地跌坐在门口的沙发上。失去了支撑的少年摇晃着朝前走了两步，跟着噗通一声瘫倒在地，动也不动了。

墙上挂钟默默地指向凌晨两点的位置，深夜的事务所里一片寂静。唯一的声音来自跳动的秒针和翔太郎粗重的喘息，不久前那充斥着枪声、爆炸声、嘶喊声以及崩塌巨响的世界仿佛只是一场不实的幻梦。但翔太郎的视野中已经没有了那个熟悉的伟岸身影，取而代之的是头上的帽子和不远处面朝下伏在地板上的瘦弱少年，他感觉自己似乎连梦都来不及做就被无情地拉回了现实。

鸣海庄吉——他的恩师，那个铁一样的男人真的不在人世了么？虽然他中弹倒地的画面清晰得好像烙印在他的网膜之上，可却意外地缺乏真实感。翔太郎想自己是那个人唯一的弟子，但此时此刻他已经无法确信自己真的了解那个人。对于他，鸣海庄吉显然是隐瞒了许多事情，包括一些他认为很重要的东西，譬如Skull的真身。他明白这是因为自己还远不够成熟——现在他明白了，在付出了惨重的代价以后，他终于不再是出于口头上的敷衍，而是从心底里理解和承认了这个令人痛彻心脾的事实。想到这里翔太郎冲动地抓紧了自己的胸口，却发现无法像在半路上那样顺利地流出眼泪。

是啊，事到如今——翔太郎眼前一阵阵地发黑，只觉得空洞的丧失感几乎淹没了其余的一切感情。咬紧牙关强迫自己压下喉咙口梗塞的刺痛，他提醒自己打起精神来，因为眼下还有更加要紧的事情非做不可。

恩师用生命托付给他的少年仍然保持着最初的姿势瘫伏在地上一动不动，如果不是背脊随着呼吸微微起伏，险些让翔太郎以为自己带回来的只是具尸体。长长地出了口气，翔太郎摘掉头上的帽子小心地放在矮几上，撑起麻木不堪的身体走到近前，蹲下去扳过少年的肩头。少年软软地倒向他的手臂，像是已经失去了知觉。乱糟糟的黑发遮掩着消瘦的脸颊，苍白的肌肤到处沾着深深浅浅的汗水混杂尘灰的污迹，丝质的白色睡衣半敞着挂在他身上，几乎变成了一团褴褛的破布。翔太郎用手拍了拍他的脸，试着叫了几声，没有反应。

再次默默叹息，翔太郎松开手让少年躺回原地，起身到浴室接了半盆热水，跟着从衣橱里找出自己换洗用的旧睡衣。眼下他也没有多余的体力把昏睡的少年直接搬进浴室去清理，只好姑且将就一下了。坐在地板上抬起少年的上半身，翔太郎解开他的衣扣，拨开那团执拗地弯向同一个方向的头发，用沾湿的毛巾擦拭掉覆盖在他脸上身上的尘土污痕。少年的肌肤渐渐恢复了本来的颜色，或是长期缺乏营养和日光照射的缘故，连嘴唇都显得十分苍白，衬得英挺的眉和浓密的睫毛十分醒目。翔太郎联想起了面对面时那双闪烁着无机质狂气的幽黑眼瞳，心想如果不是那副轻蔑冷漠的神情以及恶魔一样的秉性，也许他本应该称得上是个出众的美少年。

一声不响地擦净少年的身体套上干净的衣服，翔太郎半拖半抱地把他搬到事务所里侧的床上，找出急救箱来简单地处理了少年脚上身上的几处擦伤。看样子这半宿的逃亡的确已经耗尽了少年有限的体力，自始至终他都未曾出现过半点清醒的迹象，和途中用不容争辩的口气对茫然失措的自己说着“一起逃出这个地方”时简直判若两人。做完这些后翔太郎靠坐在床边呆呆地出了会神，知道自己也是伤痕累累身心俱疲，连动一动手指都万般困难，只是全然没有睡意。最后他站起来拉拢围帘，顺手捡起地板上少年的睡衣揉成一团塞进垃圾桶，重新回到外间胡乱地将身体沉入沙发。对着恩师留下的那顶帽子，他把脸埋进手掌里，一直静坐到了天亮。

这个日后被他们称作Begin's Night的夜晚也许是翔太郎生命中最为漫长和艰难的一夜，然而承接在它之后的黎明却并不似想象中的那样昏暗无光。在不算久远的未来中当他再一次失去了不可替代的对象时才恍然地意识到，那一夜曾让他倍感沉重的负担，实际上是当时的自己所拥有的唯一救赎。


	2. 中篇

大概是体力终于透支到了极限，经历过孤岛上刻骨铭心的一夜之后的早上，翔太郎坐在事务所的沙发里不知不觉地睡了过去。

他做梦了。梦见自己仍在那座庞大的建筑里，被直升机的强光探照灯刺得睁不开眼睛。伴随着玻璃碎裂的声响，密如雨幕的子弹呼啸着擦过他的身体，在脚下的地面上溅起火花，横飞的混凝土碎屑不断打在他的双腿和手臂上，带来阵阵麻木的生痛。伏倒在地的恩师将帽子扣在他头上，嘴唇艰难地蠕动着，声音却被四周的嘈杂淹没。他怎么也听不到，刚想探身凑近过去，地面却在此时隆起、崩塌。恩师的身影瞬间被黑暗吞噬，他不顾一切地伸出手去，可指尖碰触到的只是一团冰冷的虚无，身体反倒因此而失去了平衡，无法控制地朝那片深不见底的黑暗坠去……

大叫着惊跳起来，翔太郎满身冷汗地喘息着，揉了揉眼睛。事务所熟悉的光景映入他的视野，小圆桌，高脚凳， 镶着扭花铁栏的小窗子，对面的书桌、皮座椅，以及——在一片寂静当中一遍又一遍地鸣响着高亢得有些刺耳的铃声的老式电话。

意识在梦境和现实的交界处继续彷徨了几秒，翔太郎终于回过了神来，几步冲到书桌前抓起电话听筒。然而对方像是已经放弃了，扬声器里传来了挂机后的信号音。翔太郎叹了口气，把听筒放了回去，这才省悟到自己的不谨慎，慌忙绕过书桌和座椅将半开的窗帘拉紧，随后跑回门口，小心翼翼地拉开门朝四周张望了一下，关门上锁，背贴着木门长长地舒了口气。

一瞬之间由极度的紧张化为松懈，太过突兀的情绪起伏让他有些头重脚轻的虚脱感。靠着门休息了片刻，翔太郎揉了揉自己的额角，竭力将那股缠绕不去的困意驱散。这时不知从哪里涌上了一股微妙的直感，促使他穿过会客间来到房间里侧，掀开那道布帘——果然，被那通电话铃叫醒的并不只有他一个人。

恩师托付给他的少年保持着昨晚的姿势平躺在床上，只有头朝他的方向偏过来，乌黑的眼睛直直地盯着他。神情当中既无恐惧也无困惑，甚至没有包含任何显而易见的感情色彩，却让翔太郎莫名地有些尴尬。下意识地挠了挠头，他小声地清了清嗓子，尽可能地让自己的语气显得明快一些。

“哟。醒了？”

“……”

没有回答，也没有移开视线，少年沉默了一阵，尔后用有些沙哑的嗓音说了离岛以后的第一句话。

“我渴了。”

事务所简易厨房的水槽边上放着煮咖啡用的电壶，翔太郎看到它才发觉到自己也已经口干舌燥。拧开龙头接了半杯一口气灌下去，跟着用客人用的杯子给床上的少年盛了水。

少年的体力仍没有恢复，似乎连动一动手臂都很困难。在翔太郎的支撑下勉强地坐起来接过水杯，结果因为喝得太急，呛得一阵咳嗽，把杯里的水也洒在了被单上。翔太郎赶忙拿走那只杯子抱怨了几句，伸手替他拍背。少年好容易止住了咳嗽，下一秒却轮到翔太郎的肚子发出了一串响亮的抗议声。

“啊。”

——说起来奔波了一夜之后还什么都不曾入口。尽管精神上没有进食的念头，身体却无法抵御对食物的渴望。开始体会到饥饿以后，胃部立刻变得火烧火燎一般，空腹感排山倒海似地扑了上来。翔太郎忍不住再次叹息，这一点少年应该也是一样的。

“等一下，我去弄点吃的东西。”

将剩有少半杯水的杯子重新交到少年手里，翔太郎起身回到厨房，在橱柜和冰箱里搜罗早餐的材料。鸣海庄吉并不是每次外出调查都会带上他，所以正式成为弟子以后他有一半的时间的工作是留下来接待委托人、整理各种资料兼打扫事务所。这期间的三餐问题自然需要自己来解决，因此事务所里并不缺少常备的食材和简单的厨具，他的料理手艺虽然不精却也算是熟练。不过，当翔太郎端着两人份的培根煎蛋和烤吐司走出厨房，发现少年已经又一次陷入了沉睡时，留给他的选项也只剩下不知第几次地长叹一声，默默地把两份早餐全部塞进自己的肚子。

接下来的午间和傍晚也是如此。由于少年始终没有清醒的迹象，翔太郎便独自一人料理、吃光、收拾餐具，独自一人煮了咖啡，剩下的时间则是用来在鸣海庄吉的调查材料中寻找有关这次委托的内容。窗子和门统统锁得严紧，门顶上方写有事务所名称的LED招牌也早在前一晚就已经熄灭。整整一天，无论是追兵还是委托者都没有上门。电话铃又响过了几次，但翔太郎没有接听。夜幕降临时，想找的东西仍然没有任何线索，到底就连他也没有精力继续彻夜坚持，最终在一无所获的挫败感中沉入了睡眠。

次日，少年还是没有自主地醒来，翔太郎却是忍不下去了，硬是将他叫醒，半强迫式地喂他吞下了半碗加了鸡蛋、用盐调味的米粥。不管怎样，摄入热量似乎的确是对恢复体力颇有助益，几个小时以后少年再度恢复了意识，也能够自己起身吃翔太郎做来当作晚餐的炖菜了。然而当两个人真正地准备好足够的精力和体力进行交谈，则已经到了第三天下午快要接近黄昏的时刻。

这段经过事后被翔太郎用打字机记录了下来。当时的菲利普——被称为“命运之子”的少年对于他而言还仅仅是一件单纯的委托。那个傍晚在紧闭着窗帘的幽暗事务所内，少年倚着墙壁坐在床上，翔太郎坐在他对面的床沿，开始了脱离组织以后两人之间最初的对话。

少年：这是什么地方？

翔太郎：鸣海侦探事务所…大叔的事务所。有人委托大叔去那座岛上营救你，所以三天前的晚上…你还记得吗？

少年：……（点头）

翔太郎：我是左翔太郎，大叔的弟子。你叫什么名字？

少年：…菲利普。

翔太郎：菲利普？

少年：那个白衣服的人取的名字。

翔太郎：…大叔？！……什么时候……

少年：三天前的晚上，在Gaia Tower。我们碰触到了彼此的精神。那个人是盖亚记忆体的使用者，所以才能够通过和我的接触进入地球图书馆。

翔太郎：地球图书馆？

少年：地球的数据库。准确地说，地球本身就是一座庞大的数据库，在它里面存储着这颗星球上一切事物的资料，它们被称作地球记忆。我可以登入地球的数据库，以读书的形式对地球记忆进行查阅。

翔太郎：……

少年：把我抽取出的地球记忆经过提纯后封入特制的外壳，就制成了盖亚记忆体。组织在岛上进行实验，观察不同记忆体对于人体的各种作用。

翔太郎：…那个组织，究竟是什么？

少年：盖亚记忆体开发和贩卖的中心。组织的研究所并不只有那座孤岛，它的势力遍布整座城市。

翔太郎：…有什么办法可以阻止他们吗？

少年：方法只有一个。

说到这里时，少年将目光投向了书桌。那上面摆放着藏有六只记忆体的箱子，还有那只形状复杂的驱动器。

——和鸣海庄吉相同的道路。

翔太郎不由自主地站了起来，走到书桌跟前将驱动器托在手上。冰凉的金属装置沉甸甸地压迫着他的手掌，合上双眼，不久前那个夜晚被难以形容的力量包围充斥，混杂着时而困惑不安、时而高昂亢奋的感觉透过记忆再一次回到了他的周身。

“从今以后，你打算怎样做？”

那时朝着对方沉默的背影问出这句话的人是菲利普。

而翔太郎作出了这样的回答。

“让这座城市哭泣的罪恶之源，我绝不饶恕。”

一只手紧扣着那只驱动器，他转过身面对着少年，一字一句、斩钉截铁地说道。

“——既然大叔选择了和组织对抗，那么委托也好，侦探也好，这间事务所也好，还有…战斗，所有的一切，都由我来继承。”

少年静静地看着他，苍白的脸上依然没有出现任何称得上表情的波动。但是当翔太郎迎上他的视线时，却第一次感到那双幽深的黑色瞳仁里点亮了几分属于人类的情感的光芒。

随后，他一言不发地从床上站起身，赤着脚、仍有些步履蹒跚地走了过去。来到书桌旁边，他打开那只盛放记忆体的箱子，将其中的三只取出来，递到翔太郎跟前。

“看样子这个系统是将其中一方的身体作为变身基点，以记忆体为媒介，通过驱动器将我的意识融合进去，实现两人一体的变身，”少年用平静的口吻说道。“变身后的能力和缺点，以及可能存在的副作用还需要进行进一步的调查。”

“嗯。我知道。”翔太郎点了点头，放下驱动器，接过少年手中的记忆体。三只大型USB存储形状的记忆体在他手中排开，金色的接口在幽暗的室内泛着淡淡的光泽。除了第一次变身时用过的黑色Joker，另外两只分别是银色的“Metal”和蓝色的“Trigger”。

“那么，”他抬起头来看着少年的眼睛，微微地笑了笑，伸出自己的右手。“请多关照了，菲利普。”

而对方像是有些不知所措般地稍稍偏过头去，视线在他的脸和那只手上交替着徘徊了片刻，似乎是在揣摩着这个动作的用意。接下来仿佛试探着一般，他将自己的手轻轻地放进了翔太郎的掌中。


	3. 下篇

W的第二次变身作战，亦即鸣海侦探事务所重新开业以后接到的第一个委托，是在左翔太郎正式接任负责人将近一周的时候。而这时距离被称作Begin's Night的夜晚则恰好过去了一个整月。

经过一个多星期躲躲藏藏的日子和小心翼翼的观察，始终没有发现任何组织追兵的踪迹。虽然搞不清楚敌人的想法，但翔太郎还是决定继续前行。

这期间最重要的一项工作自然是办理变更事务所责任人的相关手续。填报材料花费的时间并不长，但是毕竟是涉及到人事更替的问题，自然免不了要被这样那样地询问一番，这对翔太郎来说显然不是什么好受的过程。伤口还没有来得及愈合就被一遍遍地反复撕开，即使有所觉悟，也还是搞得他几乎每天都要躲进洗手间里偷偷地掉一阵眼泪。

另一方面，和菲利普的相处似乎更是前途多难。由于长期营养不良外加对环境的不适应，最初的几天少年仍会不时地好像断电一样突然睡倒过去。不过等到他清醒的时间开始多过于昏睡，翔太郎发现要和这个非同一般的命运之子生活在同一个屋檐下（且还要相安无事），恐怕不会比那一晚逃出组织的基地更加容易。

在菲利普的眼里，世界上似乎只有两类存在：感兴趣，以及不感兴趣。对于感兴趣的东西，譬如某天翔太郎无意间提到的“猜拳”，莫名其妙地就让他开启了暴走模式，从来源到取胜法则，连续不眠不休地“检索”了三天三夜，最后的结果自然是又一次体力透支，把翔太郎险些吓到心脏骤停。至于后一类——则像是之前翔太郎为了开业给自己置办新的套装和帽子的时候一样。那次他给菲利普也买了新衣服，没想到对方毫不领情，反而一脸漠然地问起换装的必要性。翔太郎有些不满地抱怨了几句“你好歹道声谢啊”，“这是人和人之间交往的基本礼节吧”，结果换来的是个颇为不屑的白眼。

“臭小鬼，就知道顶嘴。”

直到驱使着Hard Boilder奔向约定地点的路上，翔太郎的心里仍在忿忿不止。

这天出门之前两人又冲突了一次。说是冲突也不准确，不过是翔太郎单方面地被菲利普从各个方向戳中逆鳞而已。接手事务所以后的第一桩案子来自风都大学一位在校女生的委托，几天前她的恋人在回家路上遭遇袭击，至今仍未恢复意识。翔太郎前往校园调查时刚好目击到第二次袭击事件，受害者是委托人所在研究室的成员。犯人的确是盖亚记忆体的怪物，但不知为何只是看到还没有变身的翔太郎便匆匆地逃离了现场。接下来——在他决定下一步的行动之前，Stag Phone就接到了来自犯人的联系。

打电话的是个年轻女孩，听起来确实属于胆怯的类型，声音又细又弱，而且始终都在发颤。她自称是和委托人从小一起长大的密友，由于对方最近有了恋人，她感到自己受了冷落，一时糊涂便从黑衣人手里买了记忆体。听说好友请了侦探，她立刻开始不安起来，也认识到了自己的过错，决定主动交出记忆体，希望能够减轻自己的罪责。

事件的经过大致就是这样。总之翔太郎准备相信她悔过的诚意，而菲利普的意见却正好相反。

“太天真了。你知道‘Dopant’这个名字的由来吗？因为变身的过程就像是把毒品注入身体。与此同时，记忆体的使用者也和吸毒者一样身心受到侵蚀，逐渐丧失理智和自我控制的能力。那个女人已经发起过不止一次袭击，目标也已经扩展到相当大的范围，说明心智早就被记忆体吞食掉了，而你还妄想着信任她——真是天真得令人难以置信。”

对于翔太郎来说，被一个年纪明显比自己小很多的少年用高高在上的口吻奚落到张口结舌这一点无疑令人极其不爽，然而更糟是还被之后发生的事实无情地证明了对方的正确。所幸驱动器和记忆体都带在身上，系上腰带时菲利普也没有说什么，变身、缠斗、发动Maximum，两人的初战配合得还算默契。成功地破坏了敌人的记忆体以后，菲利普一言不发地解除了变身。翔太郎想回去恐怕少不了要被嘲笑一番，自己也觉得有点丢脸，不禁希望座下的Hard Boilder能够跑得慢一点，再慢一点。可惜那位名为Shroud的神秘支持者开发的机械实在太过精良，不到四十分钟，海鸥台球场顶上旋转的海鸟风标就进入了他的视野。

收到署名Shroud的来信是在翔太郎忙着办理事务所手续期间的一天。按照信里的指示，翔太郎打开了恩师以往从不允许他打开的那扇门，然后理所当然地被门后的光景吓呆了。不过除了那辆巨型装甲车和不知什么时候改变了造型的机车以外，其他的布置显然都只是为菲利普而准备的。而菲利普似乎也很中意，自此便开始习惯性地整天呆在车库里，四壁的白板上也总是写满了他“检索”出来的内容。

把Hard Boilder停在门口，翔太郎顺着楼梯爬上二层，推开事务所的门，习惯性地说了句“我回来了”，意料之中地没有人应答。随后他一边喊着菲利普一边推门走进车库，下一秒猛然停住脚步，“哇”地叫出了声音。

车库里基本保持着翔太郎出门时的状态，印象里空着的两块白板此时也已经横七竖八地排满了字迹。少年半侧着身躺在白板下方的金属网台上，Shroud留给他的空白硬皮书胡乱地摊放在他手边不远的地方。

“这家伙…又陷进什么里面去了啊……？！”

快步走下螺旋楼梯登上网台，翔太郎的目光从两侧的白板上扫过，但上面密密麻麻排列着的都是这次事件相关的信息，委托者的人际关系，犯人的性格分析，以及……推断的记忆体性质和应对的方式。

翔太郎想起了之前的战斗。变身之后不久，菲利普的一侧第一次换上了红色的heat记忆体，右半身顿时就有了种微妙的不协调感。难道说紧跟在Maximum之后的变身解除并非出于菲利普的控制，而是因为少年从那时起就已经失去了知觉？

一股冷意顺着翔太郎的脊背爬了上来。他感到浑身的血液仿佛都在这一瞬间被冻住了一样，慌忙伸手去试探少年的鼻息，直到感觉温热的气息扑在手指上才松了口气。跟着他手忙脚乱地抱起纤瘦的少年搬到沙发上，蹲在一旁小心地在他苍白的脸颊上拍了拍。

“喂！菲利普！……菲利普你没事吧？？”

少年的身体抽动了一下，又过了几秒，又密又长的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了眼睛。

“没有问题……有点大意了而已。Heat的反作用比想象的更强，没能挺住。”

声音有气无力，语调却一如往常般地冷静而平稳。

“真是的，不要乱来啊。”翔太郎见他抬手碰了碰右侧的鬓角，跟着在身下沙发上摸来摸去，发现是用来别住头发的夹子掉了一个，赶忙起身从工作台的一摞纸上摘掉一个递给他。

“你才是，到底还是被对方耍得团团转吧？”菲利普轻描淡写地答道，撑着身子坐起来，用翔太郎递过的文件夹把头发别好。“以及…没有办法不是么，敌人持有的是Fog，雾的记忆体，使用Heat作战是最佳选择。啊，反作用倒是有些成问题，下次使用之前要先调整一下。”

翔太郎本来想说原来你已经检索过了，想了想还是咽了回去，只答了一声“噢”。

沉默在两人之间降临。过了一阵，率先开口的人是菲利普。

“呐。”

他说道。翔太郎下意识地低头看向他。

“虽然已经做过不少调查，可还是有些事情不大明白。”

“嗯？”

“——为什么你总是在生气呢？”

“……哈？？”

“生气，愤怒，不愉快——根据你的表情、语气和肢体动作，得到的检索结果是这样的几种情绪特征，但是理由却怎么也想不通。”

“…等等，等一下…”

翔太郎觉得头在发胀，开始怀疑是不是中了Dopant的招，被她在脑袋里撒了一团雾水。明明每个字都能听懂，连到一起却仿佛变成了一种陌生的语言。不，不对，意思姑且不论，重点是……

“你…对我…感兴趣？”

“……不知道。”

难得地露出了犹豫的神色，少年移开了视线，像是在考虑什么疑难问题似地微微皱起了眉头，用指尖轻触着下唇。

“完成Stag Phone的时候，你好像没有生气呢。”

“……”

那时面对一边滔滔不绝地解释着刚组装出来的多用途携带电话的各种性能，一边熟练地操作Gadget进行Live Mode变形、指挥车库里的大型装甲车为Hard Boilder更换尾部装置的少年，翔太郎能做的就只有瞪大眼睛呆呆地看着和不停地感叹“好厉害”。

“不知道为什么，那个时候我的心跳有点不由自主地加快，体温也有稍许上升，脑部产生了一种轻飘飘的感觉…虽然原因不明，却是不坏的体验。”

“…‘很高兴’。”

“？”

“那种感觉叫做‘高兴’。”

“……”

“因为被我称赞，你感到很高兴……我也是。”

混乱的大脑总算开始恢复正常运作，翔太郎终于理清了所有的前因后果。Begin's Night——初始之夜潜入敌人的研究所时鸣海庄吉说过的话在他耳畔重新响起，像是一声朗钟敲打在心头之上，一切都豁然开朗。

【“就像是活着的部件”】

是了。一个在正常环境中成长的人，即使是在不懂事的孩童时期，也能够通过感官本能地理解身旁大人的情绪变化，喜悦或是哀愁，愤怒或是悲伤——

然而这个自始至终都被当做物件对待的孩子，直到那天夜里才刚刚作为一个有血有肉的人重生到这个世上。对他而言，所有的一切其实都还是不曾接触过的“未知”。

真是的，明明那一晚的所有细节都还清晰得历历在目，却唯独忘记了如此重要的事情呢？

到了这一刻才真正地领悟到恩师这份委托的含义，翔太郎不由得苦笑了一下。

果然是无可救药的Half Boiled。

“…不要紧的。”

喉咙口仿佛梗着某种灼热的硬块，翔太郎的声音有些含糊，自己也弄不清究竟是在说给自己还是对方。

不要紧的。从现在开始，有的是时间去慢慢体会。总有一天。总有一天，一定能够互相理解。

扶正了头上的帽子，他郑重地朝着少年看过去。

“我会教给你的。”

人的感情也好，相互问候的礼节也好，所有地球图书馆里无法找到的东西，我全部都会一点一滴，源源本本地教给你。

“真的？”

“啊。但是有个条件——你也要把你的事情告诉我。想要什么，爱吃什么，喜欢的衣服样式，身体的感觉……明白了吗？”

“…嗯。可是，为什么呢？”

微微扬起头、自下而上地和他对视的少年那双乌黑的眼瞳当中，没有那一晚闪烁的冰冷狂气，只有清澈得难以形容的纯真和好奇。

“因为你不是一件工具，”翔太郎笑了笑。“你是我的搭档啊。”

就这样，自从初始之夜起一直停留在原地的指针，终于开始了跃动。

FIN.


End file.
